Y eran verde y él
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Un día, todos vieron que Dib tenia razón. Un día el fin llego. Y todos lo clamaron con esplendor. Lamentablemente, Dib no sobrevivio. Una historia rosa, de una vida corta. contiene muerte de personaje principal, y desvarios.


Invader ZIM le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y Nickelodeon

_Invader ZIM_ le pertenece a Jhonen Vásquez y Nickelodeon.

**Sugerencia:** Por favor léanlo en formato de ½ pag. Es más cómodo y menos cansado (Te amo FF X3)

—Diálogos—

"Pensamientos"

**Invasión**

Y las naves bajaron del cielo. El firmamento de inundo de colores rojos y amarillos, como si las nubes escupieran llamaradas hasta la tierra. Cientos de ellas. Posible miles descendieron. Unas más grandes que otras. Y de ellas bajaron _ELLOS_. ¿De que otra forma describirles? Grandes como dos adultos juntos, negros cubiertos por ese pelaje encrespado que ocupaba su tórax. Sus piernas y brazos eran gruesos y de aspecto escamoso y color gris. Con una mandíbula formada por una horrenda y torcida sonrisa llena de dientes. Calvos como buitres con ojos amarillos y pupilas rojas.

Y así empezó. En una hermosa mañana de primavera. Un jueves cualquiera. Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto y los niños en la escuela salían a su descanso. Y así llegaron. Como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí. Asechando. Observando. Esperando.

Hasta hoy.

Todos corrían y gritaban. Sin sentido o perspectiva. Sólo trataban de mantenerse el mayor tiempo posible de pie para seguir corriendo. Familias con sus hijos. Parejas con sus amados y amadas. Hermanos con hermanas. Amigos con amigos. Desconocidos con desconocidos. Todos repentinamente, sólo corrían. Y gritaban.

Mientras esas criaturas, monstruos, ELLOS, les disparaban con sus láser desde tierra o aire. Y los recolectaban. Como frutos caídos, les recolectaban. Colocaban los cadáveres de muertos en cestas extrañas, eran entubadas, llenas con hilos de color negro, como enredaderas. Su sola visión era extraña. Confusa. Como todo en ese momento.

Se escuchaban disparos. Rugidos de granadas. Cientos y miles de sonidos mezclados con los gritos en intentos de defenderse.

Pero todo pasó en un segundo. En un parpadeo. Simplemente, estaban ahí.

Un grupo reducido de personas, entre ellas varios niños, corrían entre las calles, pero en sentido contrario. Pero nadie les prestaba atención. Todos estaban muy ocupados corriendo por sus vidas como para reparar en la existencia de alguien más que no fueran ellos.

Un chico –de anteojos- encabezaba la marcha de ese grupo tan extravagante que desafiaba a ELLOS. Alzaba su mano derecha al aire, mientras con otra mano alzaba un arma. Un arma extraña. Muy extraña. ELLOS los pasaban de largo. Y el grupo, formado por muchos niños –incluido el chico del arma- y algunos adultos, también los pasaba de largo, evitando tocarlos.

El chico les daba ordenes a los mayores, quienes enfundaban algunos rifles y armas automáticas, y apuntaban con miedo a los invasores. A ELLOS.

"Novatos" pensaba el chico mirando a los adulos apuntando vacilantes y temerosos a los invasores. Ah, si ellos supieran lo que él ha visto. Tantas cosas extrañas en ese mundo extraño. Tantas cosas fuera de su mundo. De su galaxia.

"Pero ahora todos creen" pensaba. Si, ahora definitivamente, creen.

Fue una raza diferente a la que él esperaba. "Algo curioso" pensó mirando a un chico del grupo. Uno de color verde que corría tan temeroso como los demás. Él tampoco se lo había esperado. Algo más curioso si se piensa en el hecho de que él –el chico de verde- tiene un gran laboratorio fuera de este mundo que SI puede rastrear naves no terrícolas. Que curioso. Muy curioso. El muy inbécil.

Ahora él estaba como ellos. Asustado y con mínimas oportunidades de sobrevivir a todo eso. Al menos él –el chico de verde no, él, quien encabeza el grupo- se sintió agradecido de toda su paranoia que a más de uno molestaba. Ya que al menos el siempre cargaba algunos de sus más actuales inventos para combatir al –imbécil- chico verde. Que no era chico. Él también era ajeno a ese planeta. Era como ELLOS. Un invasor.

"Y al cual siempre combatí" pensaba orgulloso de haber salvado a toda la raza humana, bueno, al menos por un par de años. Ahora que, uno era algo, pero miles… miles era otra cosa muy diferente.

Y ahora corrían. Debían llegar a toda costa a la base del chico verde. Era la única esperanza. Claro que ese imbécil había protestado. Pero él le dio un par de miles de razones para cambiar de opinión… miles de razones peludas y calvas que ahora invadían el planeta completo y estaban a punto de matarlos a todos.

Siguieron corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Descubriendo que ya más adelante ELLOS no estaban, aunque si su rastro de destrucción y muerte. Algunos niños lloraron y chillaron con miedo. Muchos adultos también lo hicieron.

Era horrendo. Cuanta sangre. Cuantos cuerpos. Cuanta muerte.

Pero no había tiempo para llorar o gritar. Había que seguir corriendo.

Él los animo a continuar, y el chico de verde palideció. Seguro esperando que, en cuanto supieran todos que era como ELLOS, sería asesinado. Algo no muy lejos de la realidad, de no ser por que él –quien encabeza el grupo- tenía algo más en mente.

Necesitaba su ayuda. Si iban a querer sobrevivir, necesitaba su ayuda. Además, si siempre le funciono decir que tenía una deficiencia y que por so era verde, sólo tendría que añadir que era una especie de genio ó algo así. Su padre hacia tostadores y lo creían un genio ¿No?

Mmm, hablando de él. Esperaba que estuviera a salvo en algún lugar. Su hermana –según vio de reojo- no estaba muy bien, al igual que los demás- estaba asustada y veía a todos lados desconcertada.

"Ella sabía que Zim quería conquistar la tierra, pero Gaz nunca pensó que en realidad pasaría" se dijo mientras veía a lo lejos la casa del chico verde. Estaba intacta. Que bien.

—Er, oye Dib-humano— se acerco verde. Ah, es verdad, él se llamaba Dib, se le olvido cuando alguien lo llamo héroe. Eso se oía bien. Héroe.

—¿Que quieres?— pregunto bruscamente.

El chico de verde miro de reojo a los demás humanos—¿Q-que vamos a hacer?— murmuro sólo para que él lo escuchara.

—Sobrevivir— le respondió.

Y siguieron corriendo. Él abrió la puerta de la casa y todos entraron.

Al cerrarla, por primera vez, reparo en el estado de los demás. Se veían tan abrumadoramente cansados. Agotados. Aterrados. Sin esperanza. Casi muertos. Algo nuevo en su espectral profesora, la srta. Bitters.

—¿Q-que vamos a hacer ahora D-dib?— susurro temblando uno de los adultos. Era el Sr Canvas, el conserje de la escuela.

Y todos a los que había salvado le miraron. Era agradable tener su atención ahora sin insultos y sarcasmos de por medio.

Se irguió con seguridad, como los héroes de sus programas —Sobrevivir— les dijo.

Por un momento hubo un silencio lleno de temor, incertidumbre, esperanza y admiración. Se veía que ese chico –al que alguna vez ficharon erróneamente de loco- era su héroe.

—¡Hola a todos!— sonrío un perro de color verde, haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo y entre otras cosas, gritaran aterrados y le apuntaran con las armas. Al parecer, la llegada de ELLOS había ocasionado que su raciocinio se elevara, haciendo que notaran las cosas que no eran naturales; como un perro que habla… que hacía años nadie noto raro que pudiera erguirse en dos patas y comunicarse en un perfecto lenguaje humano. Que curioso.

El chico verde por un segundo palideció y abrió la boca para gritar algo. Pero él se le adelanto—Bajen sus armas, ese es un robot disfrazado— ordeno el salvador del grupo. Su hermana entreabrió un ojo nerviosa.

—¡P-pe-pe-pero e-e-es , él, esa cosa, el animal ¡Hablo!!— chillo el conserje, el Sr Canvas tan temeroso como los demás por lo que veían.

—¡Quiero un taco!— grito el perro corriendo hacia el chico de verde —¡Amito, vayamos por un taco! ¡Wiiiiii!— y todos miraron al chico en cuestión anonadados. Asustados. Inseguros de disparar o no.

—Calma todos— intervino él (el chico de anteojos) y coloco un brazo sobre el que fue su más grande rival—Zim en realidad es un gran chico genio, que a logrado manejar la robótica y llevarla a otro contexto. El perro, como dije (y pareció que nadie me escucho) es un robot, es un proyecto secreto en el que a estado trabajando— sonrío y noto como todos se tragaban el cuento. Algo en lo que ninguno de ellos había cambiado. Humanos, son tan fáciles de engañar… ¡Ey, eso lo excluye a él, ¿entendido?!

Todos profirieron un gran suspiro de regocijo. Habían caído rendiditos en esa mentira tan absurda. En fin, no había tiempo para ellos por el momento, tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad.

—Por favor todos descansen, fue una carrera larga y todos estamos tensos y agotados… después de todo esto necesitan descansar— les hablaba con calma y seguridad para relajarlos, era lo que más necesitaban ahora— Duerman y descansen, yo y Zim nos encargaremos de todo— se irguió con sus abrazos en jarra y les dio una sonrisa muy parecida a uno de sus héroes televisivos. Y ninguno se resistió a ella. Simplemente, él era su héroe.

Él surgió, cuando empezó la invasión con grandes rugidos y colores rojos llenos de furia… él surgió. Toda la escuela salió a ver que pasaba. Todos salieron… y ELLOS aparecieron. Algunos corrieron, otros se quedaron estáticos por el terror. Y él surgió. De la nada su figura nació de las sombras de la entrada, deslizándose por el césped con agilidad y disparando a los invasores. Y el tiempo se detuvo ahí por segundos. Todos mirándolo sorprendidos y sin habla, al igual que los invasores, que no esperaban tal resistencia.

Pero él siguió disparándoles, haciéndolos caer a ELLOS uno tras otro. Mientras les gritaba que entraran a la escuela. Los refuerzos de los invasores se acercaban. Y en uno contra mil, el uno siempre pierde.

Los pocos que alcanzaron a hacerle cazo, le esperaron dentro hasta que él entro y los encamino al sótano de la institución. Pero los disparos entraron por las ventanas y el techo, haciendo que escombros cayeran sobre ellos… y redujeran el ya escaso grupo.

Pero aun así, él, su héroe, los condujo al sótano. Aun recordaban con orgullo como él, su héroe, a pesar de sus gritos de suplica, salio una vez más en busca de sobrevivientes. "Es mi deber" había dicho antes de cerrarla puerta e irse a buscar más necesitados de su valórica ayuda.

Y regreso. Así como todos deseaban, regreso. Con apenas un reducido grupo de cuatro niños y tres adultos -la cocinera y dos maestras-.

El pesar se mostraba en su rostro, dándoles la señal de que fueron los únicos a quienes, muy a su pesar, su héroe pudo ayudar.

Esperaron hasta que reino un poco de silencio. A su pesar, tuvieron que moverse inmediatamente, ya que su héroe les dijo que ELLOS, esos asesinos malditos, podrían regresar a buscarlos con rastreadores. ¿Quién se atrevería ahora a cuestionar a su héroe? ¿A quien les salvo la vida arriesgando la suya, a pesar de que nunca le creyeron y se burlaban de él? Nadie.

Y salieron huyendo, mientras él trataba de hacer funcionar su reloj, o eso parecía. En su huida se toparon con ese chico de verde, que gritaba a su héroe algo de que era un gusano. Que atrevimiento, si ese niño supiera lo que él, su héroe, había hecho por ellos. ¡Los había salvado! ¡Y a pesar de los gritos que, ese ingenuo niño enfermo de color verde gritaba contra él, de que le habían arruinado su pack -¿Quién se preocupa por un celular en circunstancias como esa?- lo llevo con ellos! ¡Lo salvo con tal valor como a ellos mismos! ¡Que grande era su héroe!

Aun recordaban como fue difícil llegar a una tienda de armas que se encontraba de camino. Ahí se armaron y esperaron hasta que su héroe dijo que ya había arreglado reloj ¡Que resulto ser un campo de invisibilidad! ¡Que grande era su héroe! Y gracias a él, su héroe, ahora gozaban de un refugio, el hogar de ese chico enfermo de color verde, que resulto ser un genio. Que increíble era su héroe. Dejar las diferencias para ayudarse unos a otros. Sin duda con él dirigiéndolos, podrían –ojala muy pronto- recuperar su planeta.

Era imposible no sentirse seguros con su héroe.

—Si, eso haremos Dib— sonrío una de las niñas del grupo. Era Britany, una de las populares de la escuela, quien ahora se avergonzaba de haberse burlado de él, su héroe.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a dejarse caer en la sala. Él jalo al idiota chico verde y su perro a un rincón.

—¿Tus armas siguen activadas?— pregunto en voz baja, mirando de reojo que nadie se acercara a escucharlos.

—¡Por supuesto que si apestosa bola de carne!— sonrío con superioridad el foráneo de Irk— ¿Acaso pensabas que el gran Zim sería derrotado pro esas criaturas inferiores? ¡No soy como ustedes! ¡Ellos no podrían robar la misión de ZIM! — hizo una pausa y miro a los demás—¡Que es un perfecto humano normal y no planea apoderarme de su propio mundo por que él, yo, ZIM, soy un humano normal!— añadió sonriendo.

Él, el héroe, lo miro con fastidio y mejor se lo llevó a la cocina. Ese tonto-no-perteneciente-a-la-tierra era un estúpido.

—Bien, si las tienes, por favor no las actives— insistió molesto.

—¿¡Cómo que no las actv--mmph!?— grito apenas, antes de que héroe le tapara la boca.

—¡SHHT!— le riño—Haces mucho ruido, deja que te explique— insistió soltándolo un poco—En nuestra condición, no podemos desperdiciar municiones, así que…— lo miro y recordó un capitulo especial en uno de sus programas favoritos— ¿Tienes algún campo de invisibilidad ó de protección que nos ayude un tiempo en lo que encontramos un mejor lugar? —

—¡Yo no voy a ayudarte asquerosa larva humana!— grito insultado el chico verde.

—De no ser por mí, ya estarías muerto—

—¡MENTIRA! ¡Zim sólo te utilizaba! ¡Todo era parte mi plan maestro para destruirte y tomar contr--!— súbitamente, un fuerte terremoto se siente, seguido por el estruendo de lo que parece haber sido una explosión cercana. Muy cercana.

Verde mira al héroe — Por otro lado ¿Que necesitabas Dib-gusano? —

Y ambos bajan al laboratorio. Donde verde le explica al héroe como funciona la instalación de su casa, que en realidad es una nave. Lo que significa, que pueden moverse de lugar.

Ambos acuerdan en que al anochecer se moverán de su posición actual. La explosión fue muy cercana como para ignorarla.

Y después de calmar a los demás, haciéndolos creer que Zim era un chico genio y había creado una su casa con el diseño de una nave voladora, esa misma noche, la base de Zim se reubico.

Mientras volaban por el cielo, envueltos en un campo de invisibilidad, verde y héroe trataban de encontrar alguna referencia de ELLOS. Alguna debilidad. Afortunadamente, encontraron que al igual que los Irken, era el agua. Su raza era tan salvaje como avanzada, un especie parasitaría que iba a de planeta en planeta explotando los recursos y exterminando sus habitantes.

Eso era bueno, significaba que todos los que estaban en el planeta eran los únicos, y que no habría necesidad de esperar una represaría inmediata. Por otro lado, eran miles de ellos.

Verde había intentado comunicarse más de una vez con sus llamados Altos, pero sin suerte. Según le informo su computadora, ELLOS habían tomado control de todas las señales satelitales existentes. En otras palabras, estaban incomunicados.

Y parecían un barco a la deriva, volando sin rumbo entre las naves manchadas de rojo y centellas amarillas. Escurriéndose furtivamente entre las naves de ELLOS para lograr pasarlos y encontrar un lugar seguro. ¿Un lugar seguro en medio de una guerra? Eso no era muy probable. Pero aun así, tampoco era imposible.

Verde piloteaba la nave, aun en su estado físico que hacia alusión a una casa terrestre, mientras Dib mirada la pantalla, observando todo cuanto dejaban atrás. Hogares destruidos. Las calles pintadas en ese horrible color carmesí, mientras ELLOS recolectaban los cuerpos de los caídos. ¿Para devorarlos quizás? Tal vez.

Volaron alto, por largas horas, mientras el reducido grupo humano seguía en la planta correspondiente al recibidor, durmiendo mientras podían. Eran sobrevivientes, y al menos tenían una oportunidad.

¿Cuál?

—¿Qué pasará ahora?— pregunto verde frunciendo el ceño. Se suponía que era él quien debía tomar el control de la tierra, no esos usurpadores de misiones calvos.

—Buscar un refugio— suspiro el héroe—Después, buscar más aliados para formar una resistencia contra ELLOS—

—Te recuerdo que esto es sólo temporal Dib-humano— dijo molesto—¡Sólo hasta que salvemos nuestras vidas te daré el gran honor de servir a ZIM!—

—Si, claro—

—¡No me ignores apestosa bolsa de carne!—

—Sólo toma el control de la nave— le dijo el héroe con calma—Recuerda que sin ti no podremos sobrevivir por mucho tiempo— añadió, y verde hincho el pecho con orgullo.

—¡Claro que ustedes insignificantes criaturas llenas de carne no podrían sobrevivir sin el gran Zim!— dijo burlonamente y trono los dedos—¡Gir, tráeme unos nachos!—

—¡Si Mary!—

—¡Que no soy Mary!—

El héroe dudo un poco antes de irse a ver a los demás -¿Los Irken tienen nachos?- y después de meditarlo un poco, supuso que debía hablar con ellos sobre sus posibles planes.

Eran en total 15 niños -contando a verde y él- 9 adultos, entre los que estaba su profesora –la srta Bitters-, el conserje Canvas, la cocinera, dos maestras de otros grados, tres adultos desconocidos y un policía algo obeso. Al menos su maestra y el policía eran figuras de autoridad, servirían para cuidar a los demás.

Una vez estuvo con ellos, les informo sobre su plan. Los primeros en estar de acuerdo en formar una resistencia fueron los varones como supuso –quizás ya venía en la genética masculina el deseo de la violencia y venganza- las mujeres por su lado, prefirieron buscar un lugar seguro para los niños, antes de empezar algo. La Srta. Biterrs se mostró muy animada al declarar sus deseos de venganza al haber arruinado su próximo retiro.

El héroe dicto su plan –y llenándose de más admiración que antes- fue hacia el lugar de su hermana, quien reposaba en silencio desde su llegada.

—¿Estas bien?—

—¿Iremos por papá?—

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Egoísta, si, muy egoísta. Pero al héroe le hubiese gustado escuchar algo más. ¿Qué tal un _estoy bien, gracias por sálvanos_? ¿O tal vez un _después de todo no estabas loco, felicidades_? Incluso un_ te matare_ sonaba más a ella. Pero, ella preguntaba por su padre…ah, es verdad, ambos comparten el mismo padre.

—Haré lo posible en cuanto encontremos un lugar seguro— respondió y se giro a buscar a verde. Tenían que encontrar un lugar lo más pronto posible.

Y el Héroe y su hermana no volvieron a hablar más.

"Simplemente" pensó algo triste "Nada cambiara en nuestra familia"

El vuelo no duro más de dos días. Todos tenían hambre y sed, pero aguantaban gracias a los ánimos de su héroe. Quien les insistía de seguir adelante, que era importante sobrevivir. Por suerte verde permanecía en el sótano, hubiese sido muy desagradable informar que el si estaba comiendo. Era comida extraterrestre, pero comida al fin.

Poco después encontraron un lugar en una fábrica devastada por ELLOS, donde solían fundir metal para reciclarlo. Verde había descubierto que estaba conectado a las plomerías principales de la ciudad.

Si ELLOS los encontraban, sólo tendrían que volar las tuberías y el agua les daría tiempo de escapar. Eso no se oía mal, salvo que verde debería estar en un lugar seguro antes de hacer eso.

Después de acoplar su base bajo toneladas de chatarra y dejar algunos censores en un radio de 10 kilómetros, héroe tomo dos voluntarios, y subieron en unas motocicletas creadas por verde. La ciudad no estaba lejos, y ayudados por unas copias del reloj del héroe, pudieron pasar a varios de ELLOS, que rondaban la ciudad.

Lograron traer despensa y a tres sobrevivientes.

Verde tubo que plantearse la ampliación de la base, mientras más de esas bolas de carne apestosas –según sus propias palabras- llegaban inoportunamente a trocar sus cosas. Debido a esto, verde había exigido al héroe que alejara a todos del sótano, ó cambiaria de parecer acerca de esa tregua no establecida del todo.

Él héroe no lo culpo. Muchos de los que llegaban estaban algo paranoicos, y empezaban a ser algo violentos en espacios cerrados muy estrechos.

Tres semanas después de la invasión, la base era tan grande como un estadio de futball americano. Eran ya cerca de 170 sobrevivientes lo que estaban reunidos, entre niños, adultos y ancianos.

Verde se había ganado por mucho la molestia de todos, ya que no convivía con ellos, les gritaba constantemente que eran unos gusanos apestosos –entre otras cosas- y tomaba lo mejor de la comida chatarra que el equipo de búsqueda asignado encontraba.

A pesar de las quejas que muchos habían impartido hacía verde, el héroe firmemente lo había defendido, haciéndoles entender que unos Doritos, pudín de chocolate, Ruffles, Chetos, y cualquier alimento chatarra como sodas y dulces, nachos y dip's de jalapeño no importaban. Ya que sin verde, ninguno de ellos estaría vivo. Y eso lo contaba a él.

Simplemente lo excusaba diciendo que como todo genio, tenía su… peculiaridad.

A regañadientes, todos tenían que soportar a verde cuando subía –que gracias a Dios no era muy seguido- sólo para gritar, maldecir, acusar y robarse la mejor comida chatarra. Aunque todos adoraban a su loco robot llamado Gir, el si era querido por sus bromas e increíbles bailes. Le daba mucha vida a la monótona existencia de los sobrevivientes.

El héroe, como era y debía ser llamado el héroe, era incuestionablemente respetado por sus hombres y mujeres. A sus escasos 11 años, sabía más de extraterrestres invasores de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginar –no en vano, en toda la base se repetía una y otra vez como había salvado al grupo inicial de su inminente muerte a cada nuevo ciudadano que se unía a la comunidad-.

El héroe encabezaba cada búsqueda de víveres –mostrando especial interés en la comida chatarra- y sobrevivientes. Muy joven para ser un líder, pero no para mostrar el valor que siempre le ha reconocido la gente a su héroe.

El héroe era además, el único que solí a tratar con verde, y el único que parecía soportarlo del todo. Más de una vez cuando verde gritaba a todos -¡Incluido a su héroe el muy insolente!-, su amado líder sólo sonreía y trataba de calmarlo, prometiéndole más comida y más material para trabajar. Por que algo que le gustaba mucho a verde, era construir cosas destructivas. Los ciudadanos ya empezaban a preocuparse de ese gusto tan peculiar.

Muchas platicas y debates se habían dado sobre dar el primer asalto de rebelión hacia ELLOS, pero su héroe, como sólo el sabía en su gran conocimiento, les había pedido esperar hasta tener más armas. Verde trabajaba en ellas y no pensaba dar un paso a gran escala sin tener al menos una buena cantidad de armamento. Su héroe era sin duda, sabio.

Fue un trabajo arduo. Pero casi un año después de la invasión de ELLOS a su planeta, la resistencia estaba lista. Tenían cuarteles expandidos por varias zonas, y una armada lista hasta cierto punto, pero, que las armas hechas por verde, compensaban increíblemente.

Y llego el día de alzarse en armas.

—¿Qué quieres Dib-gusano?— pregunto verde observando una nueva arma que estaba creando.

—Vine a verte para que autorizaras nuestro emblema de batalla— sonrío el héroe, haciendo que verde le mirara extrañado. Era él, el mejor científico –extraterrestre aunque nadie lo sabía- y su único deber hasta entonces había sido crear armas, una tras otra y mejor que la anterior. Algo que le enorgullecía en exceso. ¿Pero autorizar una banderita? Eso era extraño.

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Si, mira, ya la termine— abrió la bandera y le mostró el logotipo rojo en el fondo blanco—A todos les gusto, muchos ya se lo están tatuando— sonrío el héroe al ver la expresión de verde—Así que espero que no lo cambies—

Verde movió los labios mudo, con sus ojos muy abiertos hasta que se golpeo y reacciono —¡¿Cambiarlo?! ¡¿CAMBIARLO?!—vocifero furioso—¡¡ESTAS LOCO, ESE EMBLEMA ES SUBLIME Y NO LO CAMBIARAS A MENOS QUE DESEES QUE LOS MATE A TODOS USTEDES APESTOSAS LARVAS HUMANAS ESTÚPIDAS!!—

El héroe sonrío—Excelente, les avisare a todos— dice doblando la bandera y retirándose.

Verde sólo se le queda mirando extrañado. Una ves se ha quedado solo en su laboratorio, mira por sus monitores –ocultos a los demás para vigilarlos y poder matarlos a todos antes de que ellos intenten algo en su contra- y ve como el héroe sube por el elevador y continua hasta la sala de reuniones, donde les indica a todos sobre su nuevo emblema de batalla. Y donde, además, les revela el nombre de la resistencia.

—ELLOS piensan que el planeta es suyo— sonríe el héroe—Pues en ese caso, eso nos convierte ahora en invasores ¿Verdad?— pregunta y algunos ríen en acuerdo—Así pues, nuestras fuerzas de batalla tendrán un nombre clave especial— añade y todos esperan—Ahora seremos, _Los Irken_— y les muestra la bandera en alto con orgullo, donde verde aprecia el emblema de su especie invasora.

—Dib gusano— murmura verde, sintiendo algo húmedo en sus ojos.

Las naves que figuraban en el cielo se vieron envestidas una tras otra mientras la rebelión les atacaba sin descanso. Era una lucha por la libertad. Por una esperanza de vida. Era ahora o nunca.

Verde había hakeado los satélites, obstruyendo la comunicación entre ELLOS. Una ventana se había abierto y el héroe no la desperdicio. Fue un ataque masivo con armas masivas. ELLOS atacaban desde tierra y aire, y los Irken también, con armas increíbles que ayudaban al humano común a ponerse al nivel de uno o dos de ELLOS.

Una tras otra las naves fueron cayendo. La victoria no fue fácil, pero se logro después de un tiempo. Hubo que exterminar a todos ELLOS para evitar alguna posible invasión futura. Simplemente no hubo piedad.

Y al amanecer del nuevo día, la bandera de la resistencia Irken hondeo en lo alto.

Muchos murieron en esa batalla. Un gran servicio se dio en recuerdo de los grandes héroes que pelearon con fervor en esa descomunal batalla. Él gran héroe entre ellos.

Y así se le recordó. Como el Gran héroe que regreso la paz al mundo formando una gran resistencia. Y creando a los Irken terrestres.

Poco después de su muerte, el testamento del gran héroe se dio a conocer. Dejaba a verde y su hermana, a cargo de toda la sociedad Irken, dándoles el llamado nuevo cargo de _Altos_ para alzar a la encarecida y devastada sociedad.

Según el héroe dejo especificado, a verde se le conocería como el Alto Rojo y a su hermana, como la Alta Púrpura. Ellos ahora dirigirían al mundo entero, en su unión para coexistir y seguir sobreviviendo. Porque eso era lo único que había que hacer: sobrevivir.

—La estatua de Dib esta ya lista— dijo la Alta Púrpura molesta observando su Game Slave —Apúrate Rojo, ó voy a matarte—

—¡Cállate de una vez estúpida bolsa de carne Púrpura!— gruño el Alto Rojo—¡Estoy configurando el sistema cerebral que coordinara la creación de los nuevos estúpidos smeets terrícolas!— y señalo la pantalla en la que trabajaba—¡Y además, yo, EL ALTO ROJO –se auto señalo con orgullo- tengo que programar los PAK's que necesitaran para sobrevivir esas horrendas criaturas apestosas sin esperanza! ¡Todo mientras tú –la señala con burla- te la pasas jugando a esas tontas maquinitas!—

La Alta Púrpura frunció el seño y lo miro fijamente –vaya descaro el de Rojo de darse tales aires ¡Rojo apenas y le llegaba a la rodilla, Ella era la única alta!—¿Cómo has llamado a mi Game Slave, Rojo estúpido? —

—¡SILENCIO!— intervino la cruel voz de la reconocida sombra. Cuyo nombre verdadero había sido borrado por ella misma haciéndola un enigma a la sociedad que se reconstruía poco a poco.

—Si, Srta Bitters— dijeron ambos Altos de inmediato malhumorados.

—¡¿Cómo osan ustedes a atrasar el memorable aniversario del Gran Héroe?!— gruñe la sombra acercándose lo suficiente a la luz para mostrar a una anciana en una túnica negra—¡Andando! ¡Caminen apestosos niños! ¡Vayan por sus armaduras ceremoniales! ¡Y háganlo rápido haraganes, no puedo sobrevivir mucho en el sol!— indico con su mano, más parecida a una garra.

—Si, Srta Bitters— gruñeron los Altos hartos de acatar las ordenes de la espectral sombra. Y es que ninguno de ellos sabía por que siendo los Altos, ese maldito estúpido Gran Héroe les había dejado una niñera. Y no cualquier niñera.

Si, el gran héroe lo había pensado en todo. De eso estaba segura la espectral sombra.

Era el tercer aniversario de la victoria de los Irken sobre los ELLOS. El tercer aniversario de la muerte de muchos héroes, así como la del Gran Héroe.

Y grandes cambios se esbozaban desde entonces.

Después del estupor de verde, cuando se entero que sería un alto, se dedico a trabajar en mejores inventos para el avance de la humanidad. Aunque debido a su enfermedad no había crecido nada desde los 11 años. Y todo por su enfermedad, que el gran héroe había tanto hecho saber durante la guerra.

Pero el planeta Tierra, ahora llamado Irk Terra, prospero.

Y todo gracias al Gran Héroe.

—Ese estúpido Dib basura...— murmuro Rojo con pesar, cerrando su armadura mientras observaba el cielo—Un año más… y no puedes ver como yo, el Alto Rojo, esta mejorando e invadiendo todo tú apestoso planeta— suspiro mientras Gir corría de lado a lado con un tutú rosa.

—¡Date prisa!—

—¡CALLA ANCIANA LOCA Y DEJA DE DARLE ORDENES A TÚ GRAN ALTO ROJO!— hizo una pausa, miro por la ventana y sonrío con maldad—¡OOH, SRTA BITTERS ¿ADIVINE QUIEN SE ESTA FUGANDO POR LA VENTANA?!—

—¡¡PÚRPURAAAA!!—

—¡VOY A MATARTE ROJO!—

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Algo en lo que pensé un día.

Espero les haya gustado.

¡¡MUA-JA, MUAJA, MUA-JA-JA-JA-JAAA!!

Quizás no se note, pero he estado practicando esa risa malvada durante meses.

Y bueno, como ven, no estaba muerta, sino de parranda… no, que va, he estado inmersa en mi nuevo trabajo, el cual parece robarme mi vida… auch, eso duele.

En fin, apenas he tenido oportunidad de poder subir fic de nuevo, no será muy seguido –los prevengo, cosa que lamento- pero ahora, que Diosito bendito hizo el favor de conceder que un Ciber Coffe abriera a una cuadra de la casa, y que además cierra a las 11pm, pues seguramente podré subir un capi por semana, de varias de mis historias. Empezando por este One Shot de Invader Zim y un capi nuevo para Naruto ½ :)

Soy muy feliz de verlos de nuevo.

Los adoro, y les mando un gran beso de vaca a todos ustedes por aguantar a esta mensa que ni muestras de vida había dado.

El ántrax en mi correo es bien recibido.

¡Nos vemos y saludos a toá la raza!


End file.
